narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Illustration Collection: Naruto Uzumaki
The is the third of the art books for the manga. It contains different colour illustrations done by Masashi Kishimoto, covering material from mid-2009 through the series' finale in 2014. Contents #[[Naruto and the Sage of the Six Paths…!!|''Weekly Shonen Jump 2014 #9]] (poster 1) #''Retsu no Sho'' cover (poster 2) #Illustration for Kai no Sho (p. 3) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2012 #38 (pp. 4-5) — rank 4 #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2010 #23 cover (p. 6) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2010 #27 cover (p. 7) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' special Jump VS cover (p. 8) #Volume 47 cover (p. 9) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2011 #2 cover (p. 10) #Volume 60 cover (p. 11) — rank 3 #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2011 #41 annual (p. 12) #Volume 44 cover (p. 13) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2012 #5 & 6 cover (p. 14) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2011 #26 cover (p. 15) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2009 #35 cover (p. 16) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2014 #16 cover (p. 17) #Volume 67 cover (p. 18) #Volume 53 cover (p. 19) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2010 #3 & 4 (p. 20-21) #Illustration for Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled (p. 22) #Volume 38 cover (p. 23) #Volume 51 cover (p. 24) #Illustration for Sha no Sho (p. 25) #Volume 40 cover (p. 26) #Volume 65 cover (p. 27) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2009 #35 (pp. 28-29) #Volume 46 cover (p. 30) #Volume 49 cover (p. 31) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2009 #31 (pp. 32-33) — rank 9 #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2012 #3 & 4 (pp. 34-35) #Volume 50 cover (p. 36) #Volume 57 cover (p. 37) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2010 #18 (pp. 38-39) #Volume 55 cover (p. 40) #Volume 58 cover (p. 41) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2011 #2 (pp. 42-43) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2012 #35 (pp. 44-45) — rank 4 #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2012 #45 (pp. 46-47) — rank 5 #Volume 68 cover (p. 48) #Volume 63 cover (p. 49) — rank 1 #Volume 59 cover (p. 50) #Volume 69 cover (p. 51) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2010 #49 (pp. 52-53) #Volume 64 cover (p. 54) #''Kai no Sho'' cover (p. 55) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2011 #26 (pp. 56-57) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2011 #15 (pp. 58-59) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2013 #27 (pp. 60-61) — rank 6 #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2013 #48 cover (p. 62) #Volume 71 cover (p. 63) #Volume 52 cover (p. 64) #Volume 70 cover (p. 65) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2014 #46 cover (p. 66) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2014 #9 cover (p. 67) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2013 #48 (pp. 68-69) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2014 #46 (pp. 70-71) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2014 #50 (pp. 72-73) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2011 #33 (pp. 74-75) #Volume 48 cover (p. 76) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2012 #19 cover (p. 77) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2012 #17 (pp. 78-79) — rank 2 #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2011 #44 (pp. 80-81) — rank 7 #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2014 #9 (pp. 82-83) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2013 #8 (pp. 84-85) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2014 #35 (pp. 86-87) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2014 #28 (pp. 88-89) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' special Jump NEXT! summer 2011 cover (p. 90) #''Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie'' poster (p. 91) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2012 #34 & 35 cover (pp. 92-93) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2012 #34 (pp. 94-95) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2010 #34 (pp. 96-97) — rank 10 #Volume 72 cover (p. 98) Miscellaneous *Kishimoto comments on the "Best 10" of the illustrations included in the art book. (pp. 99-104) *Kishimoto is interviewed by Avi Arad. (pp. 105-109)